Development of a software system may go through a number of phases that include requirement gathering, system development, testing, and acceptance, among others. Each phase may comprise a number of sub-phases. For example, the testing phase may include test planning, test case generation, test plan execution, and test result analysis, among others. A multitude of artifacts may be created in each of the software development phases. For example, the artifacts related to the testing phase may include test cases, defect records, analysis results, and change requests, among others. The artifacts may be stored in various databases to facilitate the management of the artifacts.
Software defects may occur during the software system development. There may be a variety of software defects. The examples of software defects may include failure of a designed function, a missing function, or presence of a removed function. Management of the software defects is part of the software development lifecycle and may involve artifacts from different phases of the software development.